Una broma cruel
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Sabía que lo que quería hacer estaba mal, pero de algún modo él esperaba, lo que cualquiera habría esperado, es que ella rechazara su invitación. ¿Por qué esa joven querría abandonar la compañía de sus amigos para marcharse con él?


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen al autor del manga, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: **Se trata de un one-shot. Es posible que más adelante escriba un fic más largo con esta pareja como protagonista, así que si estáis interesados podéis ir comprobando mi perfil (aviso que tardaré bastante porque primero quiero terminar los fics que tengo empezados) o dejarme una review diciéndomelo y os enviaré un mensaje cuando suba el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste, buena lectura!

* * *

- No sé cómo he conseguido llevarla hasta mi casa… - Pensó.

Sabía que lo que quería hacer estaba mal, pero de algún modo él esperaba, lo que cualquiera habría esperado, es que ella rechazara su invitación. ¿Por qué esa joven querría abandonar la compañía de sus amigos para marcharse con él? Sus deseos habían dejado de estar prohibidos hacía unos años, cuando la chica cumplió la mayoría de edad, pero aun así la diferencia de edad era muy grande.

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, el camino se le hizo más corto de lo esperado, parecía que acabaran de salir del local cuando ya estaban volteando la última esquina. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta del edificio en el que vivían varios ninjas, todos solteros, la mayoría más jóvenes que él. Subieron en silencio los tres pisos que los separarían del portal y, una vez más, el antiguo maestro sacó la llave para abrir la última puerta. Entraron, y entonces supieron que ya no había marcha atrás.

- Es por aquí – Dijo y, cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó hasta el dormitorio.

Cuando la soltó, Sakura empezó a frotarse las manos, a entrelazar los dedos y a morderse el labio inferior; era evidente que estaba nerviosa. Él mismo también lo estaba, pero sus años de experiencia en combate le habían enseñado a no mostrarse nervioso ni siquiera ante sus amigos y aliados.

Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tendió una mano para que se sentara a su lado. Después de que aceptara la propuesta, no esperaba que fuera tan tímida.

- Estás más guapa con la cara despejada – Dijo tras colocarle un mechón tras la oreja, lo cual provocó el sonrojo de la chica y, sin esperar su respuesta, la besó.

Quizás debería haber esperado un poco, no hacía mucho que habían llegado y cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiera preferido esperar un rato. O quizás aquel era el momento propicio y de no haberlo hecho habría perdido su única oportunidad. El peligrís nunca sabría cual de las dos opciones era mejor, pero dejó de importarle cuando sintió los labios de la chica abriéndose para devolverle el beso tímidamente. Acomodó una mano en su espalda y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa con la mano libre, lentamente, como si quisiera que la pelirrosa le pidiera que se la arrancara.

Cuando dejó al descubierto su escote, empezó a deslizar la mano hasta su trasero, mientras su propia lengua se abría paso hasta entrelazarse en un apasionado baile con la de ella. Eso pareció gustar a la joven, porque tan repentinamente como había empezado todo, abrió las piernas para sentarse sobre su antiguo maestro, provocando que, al quedar cara a cara, se le subiera un poco la falda, además de ofrecer una mejor visión de sus pechos semidescubiertos.

Debido a la sorpresa, Kakashi había separado las manos del cuerpo de la chica, pero enseguida las colocó sobre sus muslos y terminó de subirle la falda mientras la otra acariciaba suavemente su rodilla para después ascender cada vez más despacio por la cara interna del muslo. Era tal la excitación que ese gesto provocaba en Sakura que, cuando la mano de su sensei llegó a la mitad del recorrido, no pudo evitar apretarse más contra él, aumentando su erección.

Pero aun así, Kakashi paró. Se echó un poco para atrás y, sin moverla ni un solo milímetro, observó a la que hacía más de 10 años había sido su alumna, se fijó en lo poco que quedaba de aquella niña que ahora ya era toda una mujer y que en ese mismo instante estaba ahí sentada sobre él, con la blusa a medio desabrochar y la falda tapando más bien poco. Por su parte, Sakura comprendió que si quería algo debería ser algo más activa, por lo que, con manos temblorosas, empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba ese día el ninja, tan distinta a las prendas que solía vestir. Él se dejó hacer sin quejarse, y sólo se movió cuando llegó el momento de quitarse la máscara que le cubría el torso, que dejó junto a las bandas que no sabía cuando se habían quitado. Después regresó a la blusa de la chica y terminó de quitársela, y sin entretenerse a esperar, casi le arrancó la falda.

Las manos de la muchacha bajaron lentamente por el pecho de su maestro y alternaba mirada de sus ojos a su entrepierna mientras se mordía el labio. El peligrís sonrió satisfecho tan pronto como le adivinó las intenciones.

- Espera… - Dijo - ¿Serás capaz…? – Empezó a preguntar con curiosidad mientras una mano dirigía un apretón en lo más alto de su muzlo, rozándole un glúteo y la otra acariciaba su sexo por encima de las braguitas.

- Ah… - Sakura no pudo reprimir el gemido que le provocó su maestro.

Las manos de la chica llegaron a su destino, momento en que su amante aprovechó para apartarle un poco las braguitas y rozarle la piel con los dedos. Sus manos empezaron a moverse torpemente intentando desabrochar el pantalón de Kakashi, era evidente que si él seguía jugando con ella de esa manera ella no conseguiría su objetivo, pero a la vez su cuerpo le pedía más.

Él se dio cuenta enseguida, y una vez más sonrió con satisfacción. Entonces, tuvo una idea mejor. Acercó los labios a su oído y murmuró lentamente:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Sakura? -.

- Puedo sola – Y realmente estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo sabía.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó, y antes de que pudiera responder, introdució el dedo índice en el sexo de la chica.

- Oh... Kakashi... - No pudo evitarlo, abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, desconcentrada por completo.

Entonces, Kakashi no sacó el dedo, pero sí dejó de moverlo para dejar que fuera la joven la que se moviera en su lugar. Mientras ella no podía dejar de gemir, pues el dedo del peligrís estaba estratégicamente colocado de modo que al moverse rozaba también el clítoris de la chica, él mismo se desabrochó los pantalones.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - Preguntó con una chispa de malicia en los ojos.

- Ah... N... Oh... N-No... - Consiguió responder entre gemidos.

- ¿Como dices? - Dijo sacando el dedo para volver a meterlo de repente, y le dio una palmada en el culo.

- Ah... - Le costaba hablar con ese hombre distrayéndola de aquella manera, pero finalmente consiguió articular la palabra que necesitaba: - No -.

- ¿No? - Hizo una pausa - Porque si te tengo encima no puedo quitarme los pantalones...

Resignada, Sakura se desplazó hacia un lado, observando cómo su exsensei terminaba de desnudarse. Cuando éste, alargó la mano para llevarla hasta él, ella se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la pared más lejana.

- Mírame - Le pidió, y empezó a quitarse la ropa interior sensualmente.

- Ven - Le dijo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio de nuevo. El ninja fue hacia ella, y cuando lo tuvo en frente, llevó su mano hacia su erección y empezó a moverla arriba y abajo. Kakashi no pudo evitar apoyar el brazo en la pared y la cabeza en el brazo, dejando que el placer lo invadiera.

- Sakura... - Dijo - Hoy estás especialmente preciosa... Pero se me ocurre una manera de que aún lo estés más.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la giró de cara a la pared y la penetró suavemente desde atrás, dejando que la humedad de su sexo rodeara su miembro antes de empezar a embestirla con fuerza.

Entre gemidos, la joven buscó la mano de Kakashi que seguía apoyada en la pared. La otra mano de Kakashi estaba apoyada al final de la espalda de la chica, ayudándola a moverse. Cuando se fijó en la mano que la chica había dejado apoyada libremente en la pared, se la cogió para acompañarla y que ella misma se acariciara su propio sexo, proporcionándose más placer, y la abandonó para dedicarse a jugar con sus pechos, acariciándolos con suavidad y tirándole de los pezones de vez en cuando.

- Mírame un poco, anda - Dijo Kakashi, y movió la cara de Sakura con dos dedos, para dejarla apoyada de lado contra la pared - Lo ves? Preciosa.

Cuando las piernas empezaron a flojearle, dejó la mano quieta.

- No pares cielo, me gusta verte así - Le susurró al oído.

- Kakashi, yo... - Pero Sakura no pudo responder, pues aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo enloquecer había vuelto a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

- ¿Te gusta? -.

- Si...

- ¿Y si hago esto? - Acompañó una fuerte embestida con un largo lametón en el cuello.

La única respuesta de la chica fue el incremento del ritmo y volumen de los gemidos.

- Oh! - Gimió Kakashi de repente, y el ritmo de sus movimientos empezó a bajar rápidamente, hasta que cesó por completo y su miembro salió del miembro de la chica. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de la chica, pero pasados unos segundos sintió que a Sakura le era difícil sostenerse sobre las piernas.

- Espera, no te dejes caer, vamos a la cama -.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama en silencio, abrazados, con la cabeza de la pelirrosa sobre el pecho de Kakashi, y la mano de éste acariciándole la espalda. Ella se durmió primero, pero al final él también se rindió al sueño.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron a través de la cortina molestándole, por lo que Kakashi, el conocido ninja que copia, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

No había ni rastro de Sakura por ninguna parte, ni tampoco de las ropas que supuestamente él se había quitado. Llevaba su pantalón de pijama habitual, la prueba irrefutable de que esa noche sólo había sido una representación de uno de sus más grandes anhelos, que se le había manifestado de forma cruel en un sueño.


End file.
